The present invention relates to light for a tip-up, and in particular, to a light that is protected from the elements.
Commercially available tip-ups comprise a vertical mast having a reel on a lower end and a flag on an upper end. The flag is mounted on a resilient strip that can be bowed down and held by a catch. When a fish strikes, the reel rotates and releases the catch so that the resilient strip is erected to display the flag.
The tip-up is used for ice fishing, and it is frequently used at dawn or dusk when visibility of an erect flag is difficult.
Known accessory lights for a tip-up have been mounted on the top of the mast of the tip-up. These known lights illuminate when the flag is released. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,945, the battery case has a light atop it and a pair of electrical contacts exposed to the elements. This device relies on the resilient strip of the flag being made of metal. By properly positioning the battery case, the metal strip can engage the two exposed contacts on the battery case and close a circuit. A disadvantage with this known signalling apparatus is the exposure of the electrical contacts. First, the quality of electrical connections through the resilient strip varies depending upon the model type of the tip-up and the surface oxidation on the metal strip. Furthermore, the reliability of the connection is affected by the exposure of the contacts on the battery case to the elements. Over time, these contacts will oxidize and be fouled by various contaminants.
Thus, known tip-up lights have been prone to failure due to the unreliable configuration of their electrical contacts. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,538,788; 2,785,493; 2,786,294; 3,078,610; 3,264,773; and 3,545,118; and 4,633,608.
Another disadvantage with known tip-up lights is the structure used to support the light on the tip-up mast. Known lights have used open brackets that slide around the mast but do not enclose it on four sides. Thus, the possibility of the brackets prying apart leaves the light vulnerable loosening and falling from the mast, especially when a fish strikes the rig.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved light for a tip-up which is reliable and secure.